Resident Genesis Evangelion
by La escritora bipolar
Summary: En realidad no se porque escribi esta historia xD porque no tiene ni pies ni cabeza..pero todavia me rio cuando la vuelvo a leer RE X NARUTO X EVANGELION X SLAYERS
1. Personajes

Personajes:

E.S.T.R.E.S

Jill Valentine: Una inteligente policía, miembro de la unidad de rescate E.S.T.R.E.S , su misión es rescatar sano y salvo al hijo de un importante doctor de NERVUMBRELLA, Shinji Ikari. La joven Jill, es algo distraída, lo que ha hecho que nunca se de cuenta de los sentimientos de Chris hacia ella, ¿cambiaran a lo largo de la historia? En su pasado tuvo algunos problemas con la ley, por su gusto a las cosas ajenas, que va superando por terapias ofrecidas por la comunidad.

Chris Redfield: Un inteli...ejem, un soldado expulsado de las fuerzas armadas por robar las patatas que otros pelaban...gracias a Sasuke, pasó a ser un miembro del equipo E.S.T.R.E.S. Al igual que Jill, su misión es rescatar a Shinji. Chris tiene un notable trauma que le hace olvidar algunas cosillas... todo vino por las torturas a las que le sometían sus padres cuando era pequeño.

Carlos Oliveira: No es policía, no es del equipo E.S.T.R.E.S, os preguntareis...¿que pinta a.C.? ni yo misma lo se, se dice que entró en la comisaría a cambio de ciertos...''favores'' con la jefa (n/a: no haré ningún tipo de declaración!), Carlos se describe como un joven, guapo, simpático, inteligente, maravilloso, capaz de desarmar a un ejercito con una simple horquilla, o ráfaga de laca loreal, nada se le resiste a este valiente hombre.

Sasuke Uchiha: Es el mecánico/fontanero/electricista/repartidor de pizzas/ninja y asesino a sueldo del pueblo. Gran amigo de Chris, es un hombre frío, calculador, cruel, malvado y muy, muy muy pero que muy...''apañao''...no tiene ningún sentimiento hacia las mujeres, que van declarándole su amor por donde quiera que va, sin embargo, han llegado rumores de cierto romance con un amigo suyo...¿serán ciertas estas acusaciones?¿como se librara de ellas?...para Sasuke es mas importante su misión en la vida, 1 repartir las pizzas a tiempo, 2 hacer sufrir a sakura y a Jill y 3º i no por ello menos importante, vengar a su familia, todos muertos sádicamente a manos de su hermano-clon-malvado!

OTHERS:

NERV ACTIMEL TEAM--- N.A.T.

Shinji Ikari: Hijo del malvado y antiestético Dtr.Ikari, este malvado hombre creo un virus capaz de convertir a la gente en zombies, solo pueden combatirse con los EVAS! unos súper robots gigantes con muchos botones, que únicamente pueden manejar...LOS ELEGIDOS... (Tono misterioso). Shinji es...EL ELEGIDO...(tono misterioso), este apuesto joven, deberá salvar el mundo con la ayuda de sus fieles sequitas...asuka y rei, las cuales se pelean por el amor de Ikari Jr...(q mono queda xD)

Asuka: La joven Asuka es la guardaespaldas oficial de Shinji(música de whitney houston de fondo), donde quiera que vaya, ella le sigue y le protege. Siempre quise demostrar que es la mejor, y no es para menos, como demuestran sus 7 títulos universitarios, sus 3 veces portada en la revista corazón de otaku, sus 5 premios a el pelo mas brillante concedido por el peluquero Kaworu Nagisa, y su espectacular forma de insultar a shinji. Aunque lo niegue esta profundamente enamorada de Shinji, lo que la hace pelearse continuamente con Rei, alias, la mueble.

Rei '' la mueble'' : La joven Rei,cuenta con un gran...cuenta con...ejem, Rei es...puf...que difícil describirla...,a shinji le gusta Rei! Además fue creada con los restos aun mortales de la madre de su protegido, se pasea por a.C. desnuda, y pega a quien se meta con Ikari padre.

Arukenimon: Es un digimon que encontró el ex-ex-ex-ex novio de Asuka, TK(que sigue perdidididisisisimamente enamorado de ella, pero ella esta enamorada de Shinji, pero Shinji quiere a Rei, y Rei quiere a ''EL PADRE'' y el padre...el padre...mas cotilleos en breve ;) )arukenimon(arukeni pa acortar!) fue encontrada abandonada sin chip en medio del bosque mas peligroso de la ciudad. Tiene una gran capacidad para sentirse apartado del grupo, este digimon tiene el ataque '' YA OS VALE'' y ''PASAIS''...vital para la aventura!proteger y servir!

Zell: Zell...este ser tan horroso, lleno de piedras por la cara y por todo el cuerpo(TODO), protege a arukeni, ya que también se siente apartado, pero el lo hace porque es muy...''chungo'' escucha música heavy, pero no lo es...lleva falda, pero no es mujer, tiene piedras en la cara y no es un pokemon... protege a arukeni pero nu esta enamorado...durante la aventura experimentara distintos sentimientos, que le harán sentirse...uno mas de la familia...le encanta levantar los dedos índice y meñique y gritar NO SOY HEAVY , mientras mueve el pelo locamente, y desprende alfileres de su cabeza. Su frase es..'' .''no te rías de mis desgracias''


	2. cap 1

Sábado 7 A.M. Racoon City . Comisaría de la R.P.D

Hacia frío, aunque estaba entrando ya la primavera. La joven Jill Valentine, se dirigía a la comisaría, como cada DIA, para resolver algún terrible crimen contra la integridad física de algún ciudadano de Racoon. A lo lejos, vio a su compañero Chris, que se dirigía con su habitual aire distraído. Cuando el joven vio a Jill se acerco rápidamente a ella.

-Hey Jill!¿ como vas?- pregunto el joven Redfield, sonriendo, mientras una corriente de aire, le daba en la cara, dejándole una postura de modelo de revistas impresionante.

-¿Antes...o después de verte?- contesto Jill haciéndose la dura y evitando babearle encima.

Una oleada de gritos histéricos salio de detrás de nuestros valientes policías, un deportivo rojo paro derrapando delante de la comisaría, en su interior se podía ver a un joven apuesto, rodeado de mujeres semidesnudas gritando con pancartas, llenas de mensajes obscenos, que no merece la pena reproducir en la historia, ya que vuestras sucias mentes ya los reproducirán!. La música de chiringuito de playa barato ceso, y una de las puertas se abrió...dejando paso a...

-¡Carlooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooos!-.grito Chris histérico, estirándose del pelo.

-Por Dios...¿como tiene tanto éxito?-pregunto Jill dando de paso una colleja a Chris.

-Hey, chicas...no lloréis...por desgracia vuestro Adonis del siglo...¿que va después del veinte, que mas da...vuestro Dios, ha de trabajar...cuando acabe..habrá Carlos par todas!

Y dicho esto, lanzo un beso al aire, por el cual cientos de mujeres emocionadas se pelearon por coger , y un saludo con la cabeza a Jill y a Chris, el ultimo al paso de Carlos comenzó a chillar y salio corriendo tras el.

Sala de Operaciones Tácticas de los E.S.T.R.E.S

En el interior de la sala había un olor extraño, una mezcla entre colonia de mercadillo, pollo asado y corrupción! De la sala trasera, que por cierto, nadie sabia que había detrás, excepto Kaworu Nagisa, un apuesto joven, que llevaba trabajando en la comisaría un par de meses, y los peces gordos del equipo. Lo cierto es que a todos resultaba extraño que entrara de la nada, y en poco tiempo fuera el portavoz de los equipos...

Tras unos minutos de extraños sonidos, salio el jefe del equipo, Albert Wesker, colocándose la ropa.

-Señores, y señorita. Procedemos a los puntos más importantes del día. Señor Nagisa, por favor.

Kaworu tomo asiento, con su habitual sonrisa, se dispuso a leer los puntos más importantes del día.

-Apaguen sus móviles, y no molesten. Un poquito de por favor.

Punto numero 1, No quedan donuts en la maquina...Punto numero 2, desaparición del hijo del mayor Ikari...punto numero 3, se ha denunciado la desaparición de ropa interior femenina...

-Depravadooooooooooooooo!

-Chorizooooooooooooooooooo!

-EJEM EJEM, PUNTO Nº2 SEÑOR NAGISA!

-Bien, Señores, señorita...Anoche supimos de la desaparición de Shinji Ikari, la ultima vez que fue visto iba con sus sequitos a comprar calcetines nuevos, después de eso no se sabe nada. Un ángel se acerca peligrosamente, y necesitamos a los...ELEGIDOS (música lúgubre...tono misterioso).

-Bien, gracias señor Nagisa. Equipo, ya fallamos en el caso Ylenia, y no podemos permitirnos volver a salir en el Tomate, que a este paso seremos la vergüenza de la profesión...esos paparazzi te destripan...no podemos permitir otro recorte de presupuesto...ya es suficientemente duro vivir sin TV para ver las galas de OT , y sin música caribeña para las juntas... tengo que elegir muy bien...con mucha cautela a los que iran a buscarlo...de esta tarea...se encargaran...¡PARES O NONES! yo pares!

-3!

-5!

-mmm...el siguiente del que a dicho Chris!

-Decidido, Valentine, Redfield y Oliveira, vosotros iréis!

-Eso quiere decir...que...5 es un numero impar...!- dijo Chris entusiasmado.

-Señor, la tubería estaba atascada por este...látigo...y...6 no es un numero impar. Por mi parte, ya he acabado- Dijo un joven con un peinado más que excepcional.

-Eso quiere decir...que...juegan a los indios!-Dijo Chris mas emocionado todavía, pegando tirones a la camisa hawaiana de Carlos.

-Eh... ¡correeeeeeecto! ejem..Tu, Uchiha, acompañaras al equipo.

Departamento de los E.S.T.R.E.S

Uchiha apareció seguido de una hermosa joven de cabello azul.

-Chicos, ella es Ayanami Rei, conoce el paradero de Ikari.- Dijo Sasuke cerrando la puerta.

Carlos se acomodo en su silla de satén, y se abrió un poco la camiseta, mientras se echaba medio litro mas de '' acqua di Pucci'' de Pa-pucci(que se paso a la moda italiana). Jill la miro de arriba a abajo y haciendo gestos de -estas muerta- intentando provocar algún pavor en al joven, la cual, parecía inmune a las miradas asesinas y a la peste de Carlos.

-¿Quien es ella?¿Tú hermana? ¿Amiga? novia?¿Novia ehhh pillín?-dijo chris dando codazos a sasuke.

-Es una amiga...

-¿Amigaa ehhh con que amigaa ehh pillin?-Continuo mientras daba puntapié a Sasuke.

-Si te parece, es mi hija- dijo sasuke sarcásticamente mientras le miraba con ira.

-¿Tu hija? Es algo joven para ser tu hija no?- dijo chris abriendo los ojos como platos.

-No es su hija- dijo Carlos acercándose a los jóvenes.

-Si lo es, lo acaba de decir el-dijo chris inflando los mofletes a modo de..''pera''

-No lo es, estaba siendo sarcástico!- dijo Carlos amenazando con ''aqua di pucci''.

-NO INSULTES A MAESTRO UCHIHA!

-¡CALLA POLLO-PERA!

-Onda vitaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaal!-dijo chris poniendo las manos en posición ''GOKU''

-¿con que con esas andamos eh? PIKACHU TE ELIJO A TIIIIIIIII!

La pelea de Aqua di pucci VS garra de tigre, duro varios minutos, hasta que agotados cayeron al suelo, dejando en ridículo a los miembros de...E.S.T.R.E.S

La joven Ayanami, miro sin inmutarse, y se limito a decir SEGUIDME con ningún signo de expresión en su cara. Desde ese día, fue bautizada como...MUEBLE.


	3. Cap 2

La luna brillaba tras la fabrica de churros precongelados...¿ cuando los volvería a comer? Shinji se sentía tan solo...a pesar de estar con sus únicos 4 amigos en el mundo. Lo que le había hecho su padre no tenia perdón, tenia que ser valiente, a un padre como a Gendo se le podía perdonar que le abandonara de pequeño...que le obligara a trabajar 12 horas diarias en un EVA sin cobrar nada...pero esto..esto fue al gota que colmo el vaso.

Todo comenzó un lunes cualquiera, de un mes cualquiera...de un año cualquiera...nuestro valiente Shinji, se dirigía desde el colegio escoltado por Asuka, su inseparable compañera. El joven estaba impaciente, hoy era el ultimo capitulo de Pasión de Gavilanes, y su padre le había dicho que tenia que hablar con el. Tenia que elegir entre ver el final de la novela mas esperada de la Tv, o hablar con su padre...ese doctor loco que hacia niñas con los restos de su mujer para fines lucrativos...era despreciable! Finalmente, como chico valiente que era...ejem ejem...se dirigió al laboratorio, allí se encontró con la imagen que le marcaría para siempre. Su padre pegando con un látigo al señor Nagisa, vestidos de teletubbies...¡aquellos teletubbies de felpa!...¡como podiaaaan!. Shinji salio corriendo, quería huir! ¡lejos! en al huida se cayo por las escaleras, rompiéndose las costillas y las dos piernas. Aun asi, le quedaron fuerzas para seguir corriendo!se choco con Rei, la cual hizo de muro, Shinji se choco y se rompió varios brazos mas...siguió corriendooo y se encontró con Asuka, la cual le recogio en brazos y le llevo a un lugar seguro. Tras reunirse todos los miembros del grupo, se refugiaron en un departamento abandonado de tangas usados del Carrepucci.

El joven Shinji tuvo una vida rodeada por la tragedia...ya desde el mismo dia de su nacimiento fue un hecho bastante trágico, al poco de nacer su madre murio evaporada en un Eva, cuando iba a buscar un juguete de Shinji-kun... a su padre le salieron entradas... Ritsuko confeso para el tomate su relacion con el doctor Ikari...Nerv sufrio una caida en bolsa solo comparable a la de Fresita de GH...y Gendo culpo de todos estos hechos aislados a su pobre primogénito...le envió a un colegio del OPUS donde le obligaban a rezar 6 veces al día mirando al vaticano... Si, señores...Shinji sufrió...pero pronto conoció a Misato, una mujer que se creia con sex appeal...y le obligaba a mirarla al escote cuando hablaba...y luego vino Asuka que le pegaba...y Rei, de quien estaba enamorado y le ignoraba...y cuando por fin encontró el amor..en Kaworu! se lo quitaba su padre! vestido de teletubbie! y dándole latigazos!¿que había hecho el...?

-SHINJIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! IDIOTAAA IDIOOOTAA!-Grito Asuka al oído del joven Ikari.

-¿que te pasa ahora Asuka?-pregunto Shinji asustado.

-Nada, tenia ganas de insultarte me aburro!¿nos besamos?-dijo Asuka poniendo cara de obsesa...

-¿Queeeeeeeeeee?

-¿Tienes miedooo?- pregunto Asuka poniendo cara de loca.

-Dejaros de cursiladas, que algunos tenemos que afilarnos el pelo...

La voz misteriosa...entre agria y sucia salio de un rincón de la habitación. Era ZELL...otro que su infancia fue dura y cruel...en el colegio le llamaban Rocky... mordía a la gente...y era fan de Aida Nizar... todas las claves para ser un sufridor en la vida...

-Miraaaaaaaaaaaad que chalecos tan rebonitos he encontradoooooooooooo!

Todos se giraron a la puerta de la sala. Era Arukeni, traía en sus manos unos 50 chalecos reflectantes con el logo Iglesias en la espalda.

-Ala...os habéis pasado! me ignorais¬¬

Cada uno de ellos cogio un chaleco. Debían permanecer unidos...era de noche y estaban perdidos en un centro comercial.

Sin saber como nuestros héroes estaban en la cafetería Vayaga Lletas, tomando algo mientras realizaban la estrategia.

-Bien...la ciudad tiene 300 km de aquí al hospital, si nos la repartimos tocamos a...ejem, que mas da, mejor vayamos juntos, los puntos claves son...hospital, centro comercial y cementerio.¿donde vamos?

-Cementerio, cementerio!- dijo chris tirando por los aires sus galletitas de jengibre.

-¡Animal como va a estar Ikari en un cementerio!-dijo Carlos lanzando un beso a la camarera.

-No soy un animal! animal es lo que llevaba moisés en su barca!-dijo chris tirando de la camiseta de jill a modo de ayudamee!

-No era moisés! era ramses so burro!

-T e estas pasando a que invoco a Dinioooooooooo!

-Matadragoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooneeeeeees!

Tras dos minutos cayeron de espaldas extenuados.

-Ayanami, sabe donde esta...-dijo sasuke permaneciendo serio.

-¿Y esa mueble como se supone que lo sabe ehhhh! es que estas con ell?-pregunto Jill irritada

-Si...-dijo Rei tan quieta que parecía una silla mas.

Centro comercial

-Bien bien, estamos en la planta 1! de aquí a la 3 quedan...ejem ejem...subamos todos juntos!-dijo Jill creyendo que guiaba a su grupo cual moisés guió a las ovejas a través de las aguas.

Los jóvenes se adentraron al peligroso centro comercial... de pronto apareció una mujer caminando tan tambaleante como Boris Yeltsin

en una destilería...su piel se caía a ambos lados de la cara...En un principio Jill sintió compasión de ella, pensando que era otra victima mas del acoso del pollo del Xanadu...pero cuando la mujer se iba a tirar al cuello de Jill, una voz varonil, sensual, perfecta, armoniosa, divina...salio de una de las tiendas...

-Jilllllllllllllllllllll no lo hagaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaas!

Una música de chiringuito barato acompaño a tan hermosa poesía...Carlos apareció abriéndose la camisa de lunares rojos acercándose ala mujer Yeltsin... Cuando aquel horrible ser se lanzo a por carlos, una roca voladora fosforita lanzo un grito estridente y muchas chispas salieron por los aires.

-¿Estáis bien?- pregunto una piedra con ojos.

-¿Y tu quien ereeeees?- Pregunto Carlos tocando los alfileres de su cabeza.

-Mi nombre es Zellgadis... líder de la orden de los luchadores contra el sacerdotismo bautismal de la congregación...

-Ejem...ejem...SOY ASUKA SORYU LANGLEY!

Una mujer de escasísima estatura salio lanzada, seguida por un chico de la misma edad, ambos con un horrible chaleco fosforito.

-LIDER DEL EQUIPO!-dijo poniendo pose de diva con luces detrás.

-¬¬¿con esos pelos?- pensó Jill.

Salieron todos corriendo en dirección a una tienda de chorizo y butifarra. Era un lugar seguro...por el momento!

-¿Quien es Shinji Ikari?-Pregunto Jill, mirando despectivamente a una araña gigante y a na roca con ojos, y descartando a la joven egocéntrica que se había inmolado minutos antes por la ventana.

-Yo...yo soy Shinji Ikari...

-¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿y quien es ese?- pregunto Asuka histérica pegando saltos y señalando a Sasuke, el cual miraba por la ventana impasible, con una enorme gota detras de su cabeza.

-¡ NI LE MIRES BONITA! -Dijo Jill elevando su puño, y poniendo cara de monstruo.(Asuka: No hace falta que la ponga...ya la tiene! Jill: ¿que has dicho? ven aqui maldita niñataaa!)

(Esta disputa se alarga 20 minutos mas, en los que palabras como...#€¬#¬€! están a la orden del día...hasta que la autora, tan inteligente

y con ese don de palabra... saca un tipex gigante y amenaza con borrarlas a las dos, y hacer que sasuke acabe embarazando a

Arukeni, lo cual en condiciones normales seria bastante improbable...por lo que se callan y siguen las ordenes)

Asuka se acerca a Sasuke, que le esta dando el viento y tiene pose de alma lánguida, pega un salto y empiezan a salirle corazones de los ojos, Jill se acerca con una cacerola y la arrea en la cabeza, Asuka empieza a hacer garra de tigre, y Jill amenaza con invocar a chanquete.

En otro lugar no muy lejano...

-Carlos...yo...yo he de confesarte una cosa...-dijo Chris con los mofletes rojos como naranjito 

-Si?- dijo el joven sin apartar la mirada de su pequeño tocador Beautyfulyhastalamuerte 2000, el ultimo avalado por las mas prestigiosas marcas de belleza..pucci per homme, maycarlin new jork! y cloreal, por que tu lo compras!.

-Carlos...yo...TE €¬!

-Ehn? no me hagas perder el tiempo muñeco!(dice mientras le guiña un ojo)

-Que te...#€#¬#!

-Chris querido...no te entiendo...

Carlos intrigado pide comodín de llamada, llama a su gran amiga Quistis que es muy lista, oh no, no coge el teléfono, salta el contestador:

-PIIIIIIIIIIIIII SOY QUISTIS EN ESTE MOMENTO NO ESTOY HE IDO A COMPRAR CEREALES DE FRUTAS, PERO SI ERES CARLOS, Y CHRIS TE HA HABLADO EN JUNGLI, SI, LA RESPUESTA ES TE QUIEROOO!

-Oh! elijo...la respuesta A! me quieres?

-Coooooooooooorrecto! me voy!

Y dicho esto se va llorando ya que Carlos, puso tal cara, que se podía leer en su frente NI LO SUEÑEEEEEEEEEEEES!

Chris estaba sentado encogido en un rincon oscuro. Arukenimon se acerco lentamente.

-¿a ti también te ignoran?

-Si...soy muy desgraciado..

-¿por que?

-porque...¡Nadieee me quieeeeeeeeere! 'tooooooooooodossssss me odiaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan pero yo me como un gusaniiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiitooooooooo le quito la cabezaaaaa le quito el cuerpoooo uhmmmmmm que rico el gusanitoooooooooo!- dijo chris cantando feliz, al ritmo de una coreografia,con una dificultad solo comparable con mismisimo asereje...

-Oh..yo siento lo mismo!¿llamamos al tomate ?-dijo arukenimon desolada..

-Si por favor,

-Nos vamos a vengar..wuaja ja ja jajajaj ja ja

media hora después...

wua ja ja ja wuajajaj jaja jaja

cuatro horas después...

wuaja jajajaja ja ja jajaja jaja

cinco horas después...

oh demonios, se ha ido...me están ignorando 


End file.
